<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жестянка by Riakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040867">Жестянка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon'>Riakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Эй, жестянка! — раскатистый голос заглянувшего к ним в участок сотрудника SWAT Дика не заставляет обернуться — и без того понятно, что относится этот окрик не к нему, ни к одной из пары десятков более «младших» андроидов обслуживающего персонала. Нет, он направлен на единственного, который не отвечает на чужой, полный недовольства голос совсем никак, словно и не слышал, отфильтровав как белый шум.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Жестянка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)<br/>https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907</p><p>Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:<br/>https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Так повелось невероятное количество времени назад, что между сотрудниками полиции и отрядом специального назначения есть вполне себе явная, не скрытая вражда. Сложно даже представить когда и почему она началась ведь едва ли из самых первых решивших выяснить свою правоту кулаками мужчин сейчас вообще жив. </p><p>Этот факт ни для кого не тайна, и уж тем более Ричард, направленный в отдел ради апробации нового софта в условиях реальной жизни прекрасно осведомлён о том, как относятся ребята из центрального управления к тем, кто прикрывает их на заданиях своими бравыми спинами, зачастую присваивая себе всю славу, так, как и сами детективы порой поступают с мелкими местными шерифами. </p><p>Ничего не поделаешь с тем, как развивались отношения на протяжении времени, что прошло с тех пор, как отряд особого назначения стал отдельной организацией не входящей в полицейское отделение, и всё-таки Дик полагает, что у человечества есть шанс, каждый раз, когда замечает нечто весьма особенно, и, определённо не предназначенное для чужих глаз. </p><p>Не будь он андроидом, и не сумел бы вспомнить момент, как увидел это впервые, но так уж вышло, что он вполне способен поднять даже самые дальние записи из своего архива памяти и припомнить то, как они брали серийного убийцу несколько месяцев назад, и всё пошло наперекосяк.</p><p>Рассчитанные ими двумя планы и сценарии рассыпались как карточные домики, напоминая о том, что есть лишь одна постоянная вещь в этом мире — хаос. Никто не мог подумать что убийц было двое — ни в какой симуляции ничего подобного не значилось, не было даже намёка, так что когда на Коннора направила пистолет предполагаемая жертва, странно оказалось видеть, что пулю за него поймал человек, славящийся максимальной нетерпимостью к андроидам среди всего отряда, который должен был прикрывать их.</p><p>О том, как сержант Рид оказался в нужном месте и в нужное время, пока его капитан уводил свою группу дальше, в погоню за удирающим со всех ног убийцей Дик никогда не спрашивал, да и тот не распространялся, словно нет ничего очевиднее.</p><p>Именно тогда-то и стало понятно, что Коннор, всегда кривившийся при виде этого нетерпимого к машинам сержанта, действительно боится, в противоречии здравому смыслу буквально отсчитывающему проценты вероятности, что полученная травма может оказаться смертельной. И о том, как до неузнаваемости изменились чужие отношения.</p><p>Впрочем, о последнем, скорей всего, остальные и не догадывались, ведь в тот день, в переломный момент всё начиналось, как и всегда, когда нелёгкая заносила сержанта Рида в центральное управление полиции Детройта.</p><p>— Эй, жестянка! — раскатистый голос заглянувшего к ним в участок сотрудника SWAT Дика не заставляет обернуться — и без того понятно, что относится этот окрик не к нему, ни к одной из пары десятков более «младших» андроидов обслуживающего персонала. Нет, он направлен на единственного андроида, который не отвечает на чужой, полный недовольства голос совсем никак, словно и не слышал, отфильтровав как белый шум.</p><p>«Кон?» — тихий вопрос остаётся без ответа — Дик только успевает заметить слабую ухмылку на идентичных собственным губах, и стоит тяжёлым шагам ускориться, как в его голове возникает ответ:</p><p>«Он сильно зол?» — Дику приходится присмотреться к человеку, с удивлением отмечая, что тот и правда пышет злостью, словно настоящий мультяшный герой от которого вот-вот пойдут клубы дыма и пара.</p><p>На картинку старший реагирует до боли знакомо: чуть кивает, поправляет галстук и одёргивает края своего пиджака.</p><p>— Коннор, пойдём пройдёмся! — сильный захват человека привыкшего возиться со спятившими андроидами заставляет Дика чуть нахмуриться.</p><p>«Нужно сказать Хэнку», — думает он, случайно запуская по внутренней связи RK свою мысль.</p><p>«Не лезь. Я в состоянии с ним справиться и сам», — напоминает ему Коннор, послушно шагая за Гэвином прямо в курилку.</p><p>Дверь за ними захлопывается, оставляя недоумлённых офицеров участка оглядываться друг на друга. Любопытно решительно всем, вот только доступа в эту часть здания нет ни у кого — того, конечно, который остановит взбешённого человека способного дать в морду за излишнее любопытство, не переживая за собственное положение в SWAT — все знают, что капитан Аллен питает к нему нездоровое тепло и прощает вспышки ярости до тех пор, пока тот входит в его отряд. </p><p>Вот только в отличие от всех остальных, у Дика есть небольшой шанс узнать что же там происходит, и при этом даже не рисковать собственными механизмами и микросхемами, которые могут оказаться под ударом крепкого кулака.</p><p>Странно видеть глазами Коннора, и ещё страннее то, что именно он видит, прокравшись по их обратной связи так осторожно, чтобы только старший никак не среагировал на подобное вторжение. </p><p>Если бы он был человеком, то он бы описал это как «подглядывать за тем что творится за углом выставив зеркало» — информация с сервера Коннора, пройдя через пару дублирующих каналов оказывается и у него с пингом в несколько секунд, но это не имеет первостепенного значения, зато возможность опробовать программу слежения, встроенную в его модель просто превосходная.</p><p>«Хорошо, что только вид», — остаётся порадоваться Дику, когда он замечает как рывком сержант Рид разрывает на груди Коннора рубашку.</p><p>К чему тот оправлял её, если знал о подобном исходе остаётся только догадываться, но, c удивлением, Ричард обнаруживает нечто такое, о чём никто в участке не в курсе — на торсе Коннора красуется вязь из татуировок. Странным образом те огибают шрамы, вписывающиеся в плотный узор.</p><p>«Ты же андроид. Так откуда?» — ещё один вопрос в копилке того, о чём Дик никогда не задаст, позволяя себе только строить догадки.</p><p>Да, псевдокожа в состоянии изобразить неровные наросты в местах травм, и чёрные полосы татуированных рисунков, но зачем это андроиду?</p><p>Пальцы осторожно касаются плеча там, где — и Дик готов поклясться в этом — Рид получил свою рану несколько дней назад. Даже сейчас заметно как он неловко орудует правой, и как вздувается под его майкой накладка из бинтов и лекарства, не позволяющего бактериям развиваться.</p><p>— Что это? — тихий вопрос не звучит так зло, как в целом голос человека несколько минут назад.</p><p>— Шрам, — спокойно отзывается Коннор, и Дик готов поклясться — его тон отдаёт заметной игривостью. Зачем? Что? Как?</p><p>— Почему ты дублируешь мои шрамы? — враждебный тон удаётся Гэвину Риду настолько плохо, что сам Дик хочет зайти в курилку и указать ему на то, что вообще-то кое-кто проёбывается, пытаясь выглядеть по-настоящему злым.</p><p>А, возможно, именно это и увидел Коннор, когда задавал свой вопрос? Вот только как можно заметить неподдельную злость человека?</p><p>— И твои татуировки, — соглашается старший, перехватывая чужую руку и кладя туда, где виден край круглого отверстия под регулятор сердечного ритма. — Я на них с ума схожу.</p><p>Пальцы в ладони дрожат так, что Дик в состоянии это заметить, но пока он смотрит на руки вокруг происходит нечто куда более значимое. Может быть стоило таращиться не на пальцы, которые в треморе касаются осторожно узоров, огибают их, даже не глядя, скорее по памяти.</p><p>— Только на них? — от интонации Ричард вскидывает глаза и, заметив нечто совершенно невероятное — тревогу, нежность, тепло, понимает — его к чертям вырубило, подключение было разорвано резко, так, словно Коннор прекрасно знал что за ним подглядывают, и то, что происходит тут решительно не предназначается для чужих глаз.</p><p>Когда спустя четверть часа оба они выходят из курилки, Дик уже точно знает, что истории противостояния семей Монтекки и Капулетти, пожалуй, недоставало именно таких моментов: дрожащих кончиков пальцев, откровенных взглядов и ненависти, за которой скрывается нечто большее.</p><p>— Эй, жестянка! — радостный окрик опять разрывает всё свободное пространство центрального управления, и человек, завалившийся в него выглядит словно борзая, взявшая след, и, если бы от Коннора хоть чем-нибудь пахло, то, Дик уверен — именно к нему бы он и направился, просто прикрыв глаза и ориентируясь на собственные внутренние ощущения. Но от старшего не пахнет ничем — тот стоит совсем рядом, поправляет ворот рубашки, за которым мелькает тёмное пятно татуировки дублирующей рисунок на шее Рида, красующийся последние несколько дней с тех пор, как тот снял защитную плёнку с кремом, показывая всем и каждому расползающуюся всё выше тату.</p><p>«К тебе пришли», — хмыкает Дик и получает в ответ задумчивую улыбку и едва заметный кивок.</p><p>Если детективное чутьё Ричарда не подводит, то ближайшие полчаса курилка наверняка снова будет занята...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>